Don't Let It End
by lchan1
Summary: Songfic to "Don't Let It End" by Styx. Tuxedo-Kamen mysteriously disappears again, and Usagi is heart-broken. But who has come to the aid of Galaxia's minions? (Know Stars season before reading, slight spoilers)


* * *

  
What can I do  
Pictures of you still make me cry  


* * *

I woke up. Shimata. It was still the middle of the night.  
For weeks I hadn't slept and barely ate. He had just disappeared one night after a battle. Didn't even come over late like usual. I picked up one of my school folders that were on the floor. A piece of paper fell out and I quickly picked it up, turning over the faded paper.  
It was him and me and everyone at that carnival. Minako-chan did a great job taking it. I held it up to the light and laughed-or, tried to laugh. I fell over on the bed, squashing my long hair. But I wasn't caring about that. I pressed the picture to my heart and cried. I cried until I fell asleep. It was 11:00 pm...

* * *

  
Trying to live without your love  
-it's so hard to do.  
Some nights I'll wake up I'll look at your pillow Hoping that I'll see you there.  


* * *

I woke up again. The light had been turned out. I looked over my shoulder at his side of the bed. My hopes were dashed. I was hoping he would be there to put his hands around me like he did before. No such luck.

* * *

  
But I get up each day, not much to say  
I've nowhere to go  
Loneliness fills me up inside  
'Cause I'm mssing you  


* * *

"Hey sweetie!" Mom said. I waved half-heartedly, stumbling into the dining room. I eavesdropped on Mom's conversation with Dad.  
"She hasn't been eating much lately, I'm getting really worried."  
"Yes, yesterday when we went to the store she thought she saw him, and she looked so happy. Happier than she's been in a month!"  
"So what happened?"  
"Well, it wasn't. And she was so downcast that we had to go to the car because she was crying so much. And not like she usually did, you know, loud screams and whines. This was just silent sobs. I've never seen her that upset."  
"Well what are we going to do?"  
"What can we do? She won't listen to anything her friends say, much less me. If we just leave her alone she'll learn to cope. It's only a boy, anyway."  
I was fed up of listening to them. They were concerned, but they didn't know how it was. Being destined for love and then losing it is the worst feeling in the world. And worst of all, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were coming to Rei's in a week. I had to seem the strong, confident leader they respected. I just didn't feel like that person, that was the problem.

* * *

  
So if you'll give us a chance to remember  
the love we had once together  
Wait and see  
Time is all that we really need  
I'm praying you won't say no  


* * *

I picked up the reciever and dialed his number. He was the one who always called me. The phone rang. I heard a click! Maybe he picked up!  
"Chiba Mamoru residence, how may I help you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
"Is Mamo-chan-I mean, Mamoru-san there?"  
After a long pause the woman spoke again. "Who's speaking?"  
"Tsukino Usagi, his girlfriend."  
The woman was curt this time. "No, he's not in. Does he have your number?"  
"He's probably memorized it. Thank you, um-I didn't catch your name."  
"That's alright." And she hung up the phone.

* * *

  
Don't let it end  
Baby we could have so much more  
Don't let it end  
Honey please don't walk out that door.  


* * *

"Come on, Usagi, you've got to transform!" I heard Luna shouting in my ear. God, it felt like I had been unconcious since that phonecall. "Usagi!!"  
"Eternal Moon Make _UP!_" I transformed, and in a split second I became Sailor Moon. But I still longed to cry.  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! And I'm here to wipe you out!" I swung around, just like I always did. But those damn yoma could always sense when you felt your worst. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The evil senshi was a chalk drawing gone awry. I coughed as the eraser yoma next to it made chalk dust. Then what I could only call a squiggle came at me with a chalk pointer. It held me down to the ground.  
Lead Crow laughed evily, mocking my pain. "Where's your rose boy _now_, Sailor Moon?" Everyone was captured by other squiggles. A few free-roaming squiggles were destroyed by an unseen force. "Deep Submerge!" A blast of water hit the evil senshi that had been holding me down.  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Neptune screamed, held back by a rather pointed senshi. Uranus and Saturn were held back too. But Pluto was no where in sight. I stood and began to attack. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" And the evil senshi were vanquished. Again. "Damn you Sailor Moon! I'll get you next time!" Lead Crow cursed and disappeared.  
"I thought you were supposed to get in tomorrow, guys." I said the outer senshi. "And where's Pluto?" Michiru was about to answer the first question until she heard my second. Then they all looked sheepish.  
"_You_ were looking for _me_, Sailor Moon? That's a surprise." Pluto said, walking out from the forest. A figure rose with her, but did not continue walking. She sidled up towards me, a devilish look in her eyes. "Considering that I've stolen something precious from you, that's a very big surprise."  
I looked to the other outer senshi to provide an answer. They shook their heads in unison. I looked to Pluto, but she was smiling like I remembered Zoycite smiling. Evil. Like she had caught something that she knew would break me.

* * *

  
I'm telling you baby, I made my mistakes  
But I'll make you this promise to do what it takes  
I'll be there to protect you and hold you tight  
You got my lovin' baby, every single night.  


* * *

I looked her up and down, barely noticing the dark armbraces and the slightly darker clothing. "I vacated my seat, Sailor Moon. I left the dimension of Time to someone you know very well." She whistled and a portal opened out of thin air. A dark haired woman stepped out, hair tinged with red and eyes as red as-Chibiusa's!  
"You recognize her then? Good. Because she's not yours anymore. There has been a rebellion on the Moon, _Usagi._ And you're no longer the Princess." She twisted my name vilely. Her eyes narrowed and the fuku dissolved and turned into my normal school clothes. The brooch dissolved as well, becoming dust that wound it's way towards...Pluto!  
"_I_ am the Princess of the Moon, now, Usagi. And that means one thing to me. Do you know what that is?" The rest of the senshi had fainted. "No? Well I'll tell you then." She leaned over, whispering into my ear. "The Prince always stays with the Princess. No matter who she is."

* * *

  
Don't let it end  
I'm begging you, Don't let it end this way  


* * *

I gasped and looked to the figure that had finally come out of the shadows. His dark outfit was no stranger to me. He smiled at me, and it was not a kind smile.  
"So you see, Usagi. I have everything you had once. Your daughter is now mine. Your husband, mine. Your power...mine." While she had been speaking the Eternal brooch had reformed on her chest. The moon on it turned a shiny golden color and the pink wheel turned blood red. "There is only one piece of unfinished business now, Usagi. And that's your death. You can't have the daughter of the moon queen going around in the past destroying all of your plans, now can you?"  
"Therefore, _Usagi_, I think I will have your dearest family kill you. Unless..."  
"Unless what, you witch!?" I screamed at her. I wasn't going to cry. Not yet. A little at the edges but not yet.  
"Unless you order all of the senshi to wear these." She said, opening a box full of the manacles. Mars and Jupiter were awake now, and staring blankly at the box. Tuxedo Kamen stood over me, extending a hand to help me up.  
"I can't order them." I said, rising. "You know that. You can't even order around the outer senshi much les-" She slapped me, hard. Mars and Jupiter rose to their feet, Mercury and Venus rose wobbily behind.  
"Senshi, who is your allegiance to? This girl or the moon princess?" Pluto said, tapping her finger against the now closed box.  
"Well," Tuxedo Kamen began, holding Pluto's and my hands. "I think that they should decide for themselves. They belong with the moon princess as senshi, but belong with Usagi as human beings."  
I looked up at his face. He smiled shyly. Was he back? For good?

* * *

  
Don't let it end  
Baby we could have so much more  
Don't let it end  
Honey please don't walk out that door  
Don't let it end  
I'm begging you, Don't let it end this way, no, no, no  
No, no, no

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were siding with her, sweetheart." Pluto said, looking at Tuxedo Kamen.  
Something seemed to snap as he dropped my hand.  
"Pluto." Someone said from behind me. I turned to face the speaker. It was a woman, dressed in gold and curled up in white cloth. "Pluto, I gave you this power to bring these senshi to their knees, not for you to toy with them."  
"But, I'm not, Galaxia-sama. I was just trying to get the _former_ moon princess to order her senshi to get into them..."  
The woman laughed hideously and stared intently at Pluto. "You can't even order those weak outer senshi around, how on earth do you think she can order the others? Especially since you've taken all her power from her."  
"I want their allegiance to be to me. They'll eventually drift towards the strongest power around, and you know that's mine now." Pluto said.  
"No, it's not! It just can't be!" Venus said from the sidelines. Apparently she hadn't heard most of the conversation. "Pluto, your heart isn't as strong as Usagi-chan's and you know it! Even with all the power of every senshi in the universe, without the power of your heart you are nothing!" Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury had been holding her back during this tirade, but now she hung her head in sadness. "And you know that, Sailor Pluto." She whispered.

* * *

  
What will I do  
If you say we're through  
I need you to stay, Honey  
Don't let it end this way.  


* * *

"She's right, Pluto." I said, standing apart from him. I had to think of him as an enemy, just like before. God, I hated doing that to someone I loved so much. "No matter how much power you have, if it isn't backed up with the power of your heart then you have nothing." As I spoke, the box melted away, as well as Pluto's manacles. The image of the golden woman disappeared and the Chibiusa look-alike poofed away. "I know this. Even with someone very dear to me gone, I know this. I had to fight against him when he was not himself, and that was hell for me. Your heart is not as strong as mine, and you know this. That's why you were seduced by that evil and all it could bring with it. I was too, and I know it. If we could work together-"  
"You just don't get it!" She yelled as the eternal brooch dissolved off of her chest. "I didn't do it because I wanted the power!" She was down on the ground now, and Tuxedo Kamen-sama put one arm around me. "I did it because I loved you! I love you, my Prince."

* * *

  
What can I do  
Pictures of you still make me cry  
Trying to live without your love  
-it's so hard to do  


* * *

I awoke, breathing heavily and sweating. Someone reached over and turned on the light. "What's wrong, Usako?" Mamoru said.  
"Nothing." I replied happily, ignoring the shadow at the window. "Absolutely nothing."  
He turned the light off again and I fell asleep in his arms.  
Meanwhile the tall figure at the window straightened her pleated skirt and leapt away.  



End file.
